


The Playtime Recurrance

by marcelb



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelb/pseuds/marcelb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to The Playtime Experience (highly recommended to read that first); Leonard needs repeatable results in order to come to a decision on which outfit is the sexiest. Neither of the participants has any objection to repeating those three nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penny smiled at Leonard's reaction to seeing her standing at her bedroom door, her right arm stretched up high, hand braced against the door frame. She had put on the dark blue nighty she had bought a few weeks ago, the one that had initiated three nights of ever increasing passion. She had added a new pair of heels, having remembered Leonard's preference to seeing her in lingerie and high heels. "Hey, you," she said, her own arousal coming through, despite trying to sound casual. "How are you doing?"

Leonard visibly swallowed, his eyes traveling over the entire length of her body from the tip of her fingers stretched high above her, all the way down to her feet. "I was having a crappy day, but I think things are about to pick up."

"I don't know, Loverboy. You'll be working _hard_ to repeat an earlier experiment." She frowned slightly at his little smirk, then grinned as she realized the emphasis on the word could be taken differently. "But, if you had a crappy day with all your experiments, maybe we should postpone this one?"

"No no. It was the experiments that were crappy, not my work," Leonard hastily assured her.

Penny looked doubtfully at him. "Are you sure, Loverboy?"

Leonard nodded, then a grin formed. "Besides, we can always redo the experiment another time if it turns out my performance was lacking."

Penny giggled. "Hmm, that sounds like an acceptable solution." Of course she knew Leonard's performance was never lacking, but there would no harm in pretending it did, so they could repeat it again later. "Do you like the addition of my new heels?"

Leonard nodded, even as his eyes were traveling the full length of her legs. "Yes, but this change will invalidate the earlier results."

Penny frowned. "I see. Should I take them off?"

Leonard shook his head. "No, it just means we have to repeat this particular experiment again, with the heels."

Penny smiled, glad that there definitely would be a repeat. Her smile widened when Leonard disposed of his clothes faster than she'd ever seen him do. She unconsciously licked her lips when his boxers were pulled down, his penis already hard and pointing straight at her. She wanted to comment that her heels clearly hadn't made a negative impact, but all the came out of her was a sigh when Leonard had pressed himself against her, his mouth immediately finding the sensitive spot on the side of her neck. Like the first time she had this nighty on, Leonard seemed to enjoy feeling the material against his naked skin.

She moaned again when one hand went behind her back, on top of her nighty, while the other went between her legs, gently rubbing her clit. She was glad Leonard held her tightly, or she would've fallen to the floor, her knees to weak to hold her up. His mouth had moved away from the side of her neck, traveling toward the center of her chest, her heels allowing Leonard to easily reach it with having to bend down too far.

The fact that his mouth was no longer on that sensitive spot on the side of her neck didn't change her desire and arousal, because Leonard's finger started to slide in between her now wet folds, his palm still rubbing in tiny circles against her clit. She knew her nipples were now rock hard, trying to pierce through the material that was still covering her. "Leonard," she said in a whispered sigh.

He glanced up at her and she could see the desire in his eyes. She wanted to kiss him, but instead let her head fall back in her neck as Leonard inserted two fingers inside her, reorienting his hand to allow his thumb to rub her clit. Her muscles tightened involuntarily around his fingers, her release almost there. Her hands had linked behind his neck, mostly to support herself, his simple ministrations making her weaker than she ever felt.

Leonard's hand moved from her back to the front, gently kneading her left breasts, his thumb lightly flicking her nipple through the material. He moved his hand to lightly tweak the nub between his thumb and finger. It was enough to send her over the edge, screaming his name.

* * *

Lying on the bed on his back Leonard watched as Penny, each leg on either side of him and her still wet core on his abdomen, slowly lifted the nighty up, exposing her beautiful body to him inch by inch, his eyes eagerly traveling along. As hot as she looked wearing that nighty, it was nothing compared to seeing her fully naked. Every inch of her body could turn him on. Her eyes, nose, lips, neck, shoulders, he couldn't see any part that he didn't find extremely sexy. As his eyes traveled along her body, his eyes noticed she still had her heels on, and a thought entered his mind. "Penny, would you stand next to bed, please?"

She frowned slightly but when he added another "please," she smiled, gave a small nod and moved off of him to stand right next to him. Leonard propped himself up to better see and experience the effect of his naked girlfriend, wearing nothing but those heels and a soft smile. "You're so beautiful," he said in a whisper. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, allowing his hands to roam over her body. Penny responded by moving closer and putting one foot on the bed, next to his thigh. Leonard's hand immediately went to that leg, stroking her calf. He turned his head to kiss the side of her knee, then started a trail of kisses on the inside of her upper leg. As he was doing that, he moved both hands to grab hold of her bum, pulling her a little closer just as his mouth reached her entrance, the smell intoxicating him.

Penny's hands were now on his shoulders in a clear bid to stay upright and not collapse right there and then. Leonard's tongue darted inside, causing Penny to moan loudly. His main goal for the rest of the evening was to get her to climax as often as she could stand, to reward her for loving him and all his faults.

Penny's hand were now behind his neck, her fingers gripping his hairs as she pulled his face even closer to her groin. Leonard got the message: she was already close again and wanted him to taste her release, an activity he had no objection to whatsoever.

* * *

Penny collapsed on the bed, no longer able to keep standing, despite Leonard's hold on her. Experience told her that he had only just started, that she would experience a few more of these climaxes before they would finally join. She didn't mind tonight; in fact, she had hoped Leonard would be in the mood to proof he was worthy of the title 'King of Foreplay.' They hadn't had sex in the past five days because of Leonard being so busy with work that he'd usually come home very late, too tired to do anything but fall asleep.

Five days without sex. Pretty much five days too many, as far as Penny was concerned. Except for her very first time, Penny had always enjoyed sex. The very first time, she really hadn't been ready for it, and if she was honest, a bit too young. She had agreed because she hadn't wanted to lose her then boyfriend. She'd quickly found out that having sex with her was the only thing he had been interested in. It had taken her almost a year before she found herself ready to try again.

But that was a long time ago. It was the recent past that had bothered her more than she had thought it would. She completely understood Leonard not being up for it; if it had been her working as hard as he had been, she probably wouldn't have been up to it either. But she had been _really_ glad when he told her this morning that he'd be home early; and he had been, even managed to snuck in a little nap before supper. That was a bonus as well, Penny realized; the nap would ensure he'd have plenty of energy for the evening's activities they had only started.

She giggled when his hand caressed her abdomen, his touch so light it tickled. He followed it up by a kiss on her shoulder.

"I didn't wear you out, did I?"

She turned her head to look at him, grinning. "Nope, just needed a short break. I really hope you're not done yet." She glanced down as Leonard did and smirked. "Clearly the answer is 'no.'" Leonard suddenly moved one arm under her knees, the other around her neck and then lifted her to move her completely onto the bed, placing her head on the pillow.

Despite his insistence on not being physically strong, these little displays clearly proved otherwise; it always aroused her and tonight was not any different. He smirked at her when he noticed her now rock hard nipples. His index finger gently stroked against the left one, barely touching but following the contours from the base, over the peak and back down the other side. The sensation combined with the contemplative look on his face made her shiver, knowing he was planning on something that would undoubtedly bring her next climax. She frowned when he placed a soft kiss on her belly before climbing off of the bed with nothing more than a commanding 'stay.'

* * *

Leonard walked back to Penny's bedroom but stopped near the door. "Close your eyes," he said, with a commanding tone of voice, despite feeling uncomfortable to use it. At her almost immediate response that her eyes were closed, he entered her bedroom.

"You should get the blindfold," Penny suggested almost immediately when he stepped inside. "And maybe you should tie me to the bed?"

"Blindfold it is," Leonard added, ignoring her other suggestion, mostly because he didn't feel too comfortable to do that to somebody, especially somebody he loved. He walked over to where he knew she kept some of the more kinky toys, most of which he rarely used. He grabbed the blindfold and walked back towards the bed to put the blindfold on her.

"Baby, you know I like being tied. It adds something to... well, whatever it is you have planned. I trust you."

Leonard looked at her, the blindfold already in place. She had moved her arms above her head, crossed at the wrists, and her legs spread wide. "Alright," he said after a few seconds, deciding that she apparently really wanted this. Once he had tied her to the bed, he grabbed the item he had temporarily placed on the nightstand. He grinned at the gasp she emitted when she felt the contact.

She squirmed slightly. "What's that," she asked, sounding curious but not worried.

Leonard licked the substance from her skin, then held it against her lip, pushing in as she opened her mouth slightly, allowing her to taste it directly from his tongue.

"Hmm, whipped cream."

"Yep. I noticed earlier you had some lactose-free stuff. Unfortunately, you won't be able to taste any more of it." He moved away from her face and drew a line of whipped cream from her throat to the center between her breasts and placed the container back on the nightstand. He then position himself between her legs and bend over to put his face between her breasts, licking a little bit of the substance off of her skin. He swallowed it and started to kiss his way up to her left nipple, sucking on it as he reached the peak. He kissed his way back down, licking a little more whipped cream as he reached the valley in between, his head now oriented sideways to continue dragging his tongue along her right breast, pushing the whipped cream against her nipple, then closing his mouth over it he sucked it in.

He didn't fail to notice the slight squirming taking place, and he put one hand on her hip as he scraped his teeth along her nipple. He kissed his way back to the center and started licking his way to her throat.

* * *

She was close again. Being blindfolded and tied took Leonard's already amazing foreplay to an even higher level. She swallowed as he whispered in her ear to hold it in a little longer, not sure if she could manage. She heard the sound of whipped cream being squirted out of the can and moments later Leonard's fingers applied it to her folds, one finger slipping inside slightly.

Then his mouth descended on her, slowly licking the whipped cream, undoubtedly mixed with her own juices. "Oh, God," she moaned when his tongue moved over her clit, nearly sending her over the edge. "Fuck, Leonard," she said, panting heavily. "I don't think I can hold it in much longer." Frustratingly, Leonard decided to not heed her warning, and continued in the same slow manner. Finally, his circle completed, his tongue dipped in slowly, his thumb rubbing her clit. Penny gave up trying to hold off her next orgasm, releasing it while screaming, "oh, God, yes!"

Once she had recovered, she heard Leonard use the can of whipped cream again while telling her she would get to taste some more, despite his earlier assurance she wouldn't. She opened her mouth a little and the tip of Leonard's whipped cream covered erection slid pushed against the small gap between her lips. Penny opened her mouth wider when she realized it wasn't his finger as she had expected, allowing Leonard to slip his erection inside further. Too soon he retracted, saying she got the whipped cream off. Clearly he wasn't looking for his orgasm yet, and Penny shivered again when he put a little bit of whipped cream on the sensitive spot on the side of her neck.

The feeling of his lips, tongue and breath on that spot immediately turned her on again. Leonard's thumbs were circling her nipples, every now and then stroking across them, as his fingers gently kneaded her breasts. She could feel her next orgasm approaching fast, but all of a sudden his touch disappeared, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Then she felt his hands again, slipping in between the mattress and her butt, gently squeezing, his mouth placing kisses on her breasts, paying extra attention to her hard nipples.

She moaned as he slid inside her, setting a slow pace. She wanted to put her hands on his back, momentarily having forgotten she was tied hands and feet. She groaned softly as Leonard deepened his stroke, the feel of his full length going in while in her current tied up position bordering on painful. Briefly she was reminded of her very first time, with the three year older boy who had not cared about her pain and simply pounded on and on, covering her mouth with his hand to prevent her screams of pain from being heard by anyone. But this was Leonard; he loved her and he was being gentle, didn't pound into her mercilessly.

"Do you want me to untie your legs?"

She could imagine the concerned look on his face and she shook her head. "No," she replied. "I'm okay. Keep going, baby." It took a few seconds, but Leonard resumed his pace, only every now and then stroking deep, and Penny let herself enjoy the feeling of her boyfriend making love to her. "God, Leonard, I'm so close," she said.

"Good, I'm almost there."

Penny moaned as his pace increased, his strokes going deeper again, but it no longer brought pain, just pleasure. "Oh, God. Yes. Yes. Oh, Leonard. Yes!" Leonard kept going, faster and faster until he finally came inside her, collapsing on top of her. She wanted nothing more than hold him, but she was still tied. She noticed Leonard leaning over, then heard him use his inhaler. Finally he removed the blindfold and started to untie her. "God, I _so_ needed that," Penny finally said as turned sideways, facing him. She bit her lip, then looked at him. "Leonard? Is it okay if I take off the heels now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm just saying it's not fair," Raj said. "This was supposed to be fun."

Penny grinned and turned to glance at Leonard, who was currently driving them home, following the car containing their other four friends. They had spend the afternoon playing laser-tag, having split themselves into four pairs. Penny had been paired with Leonard and she had singlehandedly brought them victory. She turned around. "Oh, Leonard and I had lots of fun." She looked directly at the woman sitting next to Raj. "How about you, Alex?" _Stupid bitch_.

* * *

**An hour earlier**

Penny shot Bernadette and Howard and motioned for Leonard to follow her. She noticed the 'safe room' was currently unoccupied, though over the last half hour it had been almost continuously. Of course Leonard and her hadn't needed to use it at all. She was about to walk past it, when an idea popped in her head. She stopped and turned back to Leonard, grinning and pulling him with her into the 'safe room', engaging the automatic lock. It would give them three minutes. She placed her laser gun against the wall and took off the sensor harness. "Take off your clothes," she said, as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"What, here?"

Penny nodded as she stepped out off her jean. "Yeah. Just a new addition to our 'non-traditional locales' list."

"But, we have less than three minutes before that door will unlock!"

She started to lift her shirt, but paused. "Yet you're still fully dressed. Get naked, lover boy!" She removed her top, then grabbed the chair, placing it with it's back toward the door. When she turned around and noticed he had removed his pants and boxers but now stood there staring at her, she grinned at him. "I figured this was theme appropriate," she said as she pointed at the Xbox controller bra she had decided to wear. She pulled him toward her, making him sit on the chair, and then straddled him, pushing herself against him, just as the sound to signal one minute had passed sounded. She kissed him, her arms around his neck.

"Penny, it's less than two minutes now."

Penny grinned. "Uh huh. Exciting, isn't it? The possibility of getting caught doing this." She noticed the doubting look on his face, knowing Leonard had slightly different thoughts about the excitement level. She moved one hand in between them, gently stroking his dick. "Do you want me to stop, Leonard?" She kissed him. "Or do you want me to ride you?" She sucked on his earlobe. "Do you want to feel my wet pussy around your dick?" She placed a kiss where his neck met his shoulder, gently biting his skin. "Do you want me to fuck you, Leonard?"

"Yes."

Penny smiled and nodded. "Wish granted." She stood up slightly and removed her panties, then sat back down, guiding Leonard inside. The sound of another minute having passed was almost drowned out by their moans. Penny set a slow pace, despite knowing Leonard wanted to hurry up to minimize the chances of getting caught. But Penny loved the thrill of that chance. Not that she _wanted_ to get caught, but the knowledge that they _could_ get caught excited her, enhanced the experience for her. She decided to take it slow until the three minutes were up.

"Penny, our time is almost up. Please..."

She put her arms around his neck, kissing him, slowing her pace down. "Relax, baby. Enjoy it." She almost completely stopped, smiling at him. Deciding that he didn't look too weirded out, she resumed her previous pace, her smile widening when the signal sounded to indicate time was running out. Five seconds later, the door unlocked. "Here we go, baby."

Increasing her pace, she kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as the new pace and increased stroking depth provided additional, even more pleasurable, sensations. After a while she broke off the kiss, throwing her head backwards, softly moaning, "Oh, God, yes." Even though her pace had increased, she knew it wasn't enough to make them climax quickly; she didn't want to, she wanted to enjoy this for a while longer. She leveled her head again, wanting to look into Leonard's eyes and tell him she loved him. But as she did, she suddenly noticed Alex looking wide eyed at them.

Penny leaned forward, sucking on Leonard's earlobe. "I love you, baby." Her declaration had been real, but she had to admit the resulting look on Alex's face was a nice bonus. Penny sat up straight, increasing her pace again, smiling when she saw Alex turn away with a sad look on her face. _Yeah, you're over him, my ass!_

It didn't take more than a second or so for her mind to focus on the sensation of feeling Leonard inside her.

* * *

**Present time**

"I could've done without some of the stuff I witnessed," Alex answered.

"Yeah, Penny, " Raj piped up, despite missing the point. "You can't just mercilessly kill everyone after they just re-energized."

Penny grinned. "Hey, if you can't stand the heat..." She let the sentence hang, glaring at Alex to make her point.

"Whatever," the girl replied. "Leonard, could you drop me off at my place? I still have a lot of research to do."

Penny more or less expected Leonard to persuade her to stay for a little longer; not because he was interested in her - he probably had no idea Alex was still interested in him - but simply because that's who he was. She was therefore surprised when he readily agreed, turning right at the intersection.

* * *

He grabbed Penny by the waist even before the door was closed. He was incredibly turned on right now, after their little adventure in the safe room earlier, combined with the knowledge she was currently wearing the Xbox bra. He turned them around, pushing Penny against the door, effectively closing it as he did so. His mouth descended on hers, a searing kiss only the beginning of what he had in mind.

Unsurprisingly, Penny accepted his surprise attack within a second of it starting. He knew she enjoyed the moments he took charge, showed some dominance and at moments like these he wondered why exactly he had so much trouble doing this. His hands moved down and around until he reached her round ass, using the new hold he now had on her to pull her tightly against him.

His hands moved to grab the edge of her top, starting to move it up to take it off of her. Breaking off the kiss to pull the top over her head, Leonard prevented her to resume the kiss. Instead, he turned her around, again showing dominance by doing it with force, and placed her hands against the door. His hands then moved to grab hold of her breasts, squeezing them in his hands, pulling them against her body. If he had any doubt about her being aroused, it had now vanished completely when he felt her rock hard nipples pushing against his palms.

He moved his hands again to her shoulder, moving the straps down. Penny responded by standing up a little straighter, letting her arms drop so he could slide the straps off. She resumed her stance as soon as the straps were off, and Leonard moved his hands back to her shoulder, slowly moving down over her breasts until he reached the edge of the bra. His fingers slid in between the gap, allowing his hands to move down further, his fingers sliding over her areolas, squeezing his fingers slightly to pinch her nipples. He slid down a little further, until his fingers reached the bottom of her wonderful breasts, and started to lift them, using the back of his hands to assure the bra was not going to follow the direction of her breasts.

Once her breasts were free, the bra sliding down to come to a rest on her hips, he reoriented his hands, tweaking her hard nipples, rolling them slightly in between his thumb and finger. His chin now resting on her shoulder, he alternated between rolling her nipples and massaging her breasts, before moving his hands down, making sure to maintain contact with her skin at all times, until he reached her jeans.

He made quick work of undoing them, tugging slightly until they slid down by themselves, the bra following on it's own. She simply stepped out of the jeans and bra, kicking them to the side, but Leonard ignored it, his hands already working on getting the last piece of clothing off of his girlfriends gorgeous body. As soon as the garment slid down her legs, his right hand immediately moved in between her legs, finding her positively wet.

Suddenly he grabbed her and forced her toward her love seat, bending her over forward. Penny immediately understood, placing her arms on the back of the love seat, spreading her legs slightly. With one hand he undid his own jeans and yanked them down, along with his boxers, releasing his erection from its painful jail. He inserted himself in a swift motion, causing both of them to moan with pleasure. "You're mine," he whispered before forcing her head down with one hand, wrapping the other arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her abdomen.

* * *

Penny groaned with each stroke, the level of pleasure beyond anything she had experienced before. His whispered assurance that she was his, combined with his complete control over the situation, even from the moment they had stepped inside, gave her chills. He was definitely pounding into her now, an urge behind it that told her how much he needed release. He was going to be selfish, she realized, but she didn't mind, not considering how he always went out of his way to assure she got what she needed. He had never been selfish during their encounters, not a single time, so he was entitled to be so now. Then again, their current position, the level of her arousal and the fact that Leonard was hitting the spot perfectly on each stroke, might actually allow her to have her climax after all.

The arm around her waist tightened and she noticed the slightest change in his rhythm, telling her he was much closer to release than she was, and she knew she wasn't going to reach hers in time. It took him only a few more strokes and then he emptied himself inside her, a deep growl emanating from his throat as he did so. Disappointment washed over her when he didn't even try to get her off, instead retracting himself and releasing his hold on her.

When she finally turned around, she noticed the smug look on his face as he was zipping up his jeans. "Shit, Leonard. I was almost there!" Okay, clearly she minded him being selfish. "What the fuck happened here?"

"It's your own fault," Leonard replied, the smug look still in place.

Penny raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms in front of her. " _My_ fault?"

Leonard nodded. "Yes, your fault. You can't just drag me into a room, show off your bra, have sex with me and then expect me to not think about it the entire time. You made me very horny and I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Penny felt her anger disappear. "Listen, I get that, I really do. But you always make sure we're both coming out happy from our encounters. Couldn't you..." She frowned at his smirk. "What?"

He shook his head slightly. "I think it's cute when you're angry and all naked."

Penny glanced down briefly, as if to check if she was indeed still naked. She then put her hands in her sides, effectively exposing more of herself. "You think that's cute? Well, buster, if you don't do your job, you're going to see me really angry and it won't be cute then."

"Hmm, I was thinking about going out to get some Chinese take-out instead."

Penny was sure she was doing a good impression of fish. It took her a couple of seconds to even come up with something to say. "What kinda game are you playing here, Hofstadter?"

He simply shrugged, turning around at the apartment door. "It's game night, isn't it? You did something you enjoyed earlier, now I did something I enjoyed. I think we're tied now."

Again she was acting like a fish as Leonard walked out of the apartment. Without thinking she walked over to her apartment door and yanked it open. Walking toward the stairs she yelled, "you're gonna pay for that, Hofstadter!" She turned back and ran inside her apartment when she realized she was still very naked.


End file.
